Family Matters
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase meet a new bionic girl, but who is she, and where did she come from? Adan's girlfriend doesn't like her, and that might not be a bad thing... Adam X OC
1. Chapter 1

This came about from a role play with XxXMarcusisawesomeXxX. Definatly go and check out all her stories and follow her; or even just start a conversation with her. She's really got a lot of great ideas.

Now... Onto the story!

Don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

"Leo, look out!" Bree shouts as she super speeds her little brother out of the path of the falling air conditioner.

Adam catches it, before it has a chance to hit the ground.

"I saw that."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo turn to see a girl with brown hair, and green eyes; wearing a black windbreaker, a green tshirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"It's ok, I won't rat you out." She says.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Chase asks, getting defensive.

"Because..." She starts. /I'm bionic too/. They all start looking around for the voice that they heard in their heads.

"Oh my gosh, Adam!"

They all turn to see a girl with loose curly blond hair, that stopped at her chest, and blue eyes running down the stairs. She has on a black and pink Under Armor workout jacket, a white tank top, blue shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Don't worry Brooklyn, I'm ok." He explained as he set down the A/C unit and wrapped his arms around her; she was only a little shorter than he was. "It was about to fall on Leo, but we saved him. And be 'we' I mean Bree and I; Chase just stood there and watched."

"Leo, are you ok?" She asked. Leo nodded and she turned her attention back to Adam. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking over him worriedly.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, I promise."

Brooklyn turned her head back to the girl standing nearby. "Who is she?"

* * *

"I'm Domino." The girl said, raising her hand. "Uh...I take it you know about the B word?" She asked thumbing at Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Before Brooklyn could answer, Mr. Davenport comes in through the doors and notices Domino first.

'Who are you?" He asks.

/Domino. I'm Domino./ She tells him via her mind.

Brooklyn stares at the girl, confused, as Mr. Davenport stares at Domino with wide eyes.

"Okay, first of all I know about the 'B word'" She says bringing her hands up in a sarcastic air quote. "Second, I'm Adam's girlfriend; who are you?"

Adam put his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear. "Be nice."

"Again, the name's Domino. I have them too." She explains

"I can tell." Mr. Davenport says. He stares at her for a minute. "Who's your creator?" He asks, fearing that Dug's making more bionic weapons.

"Well...first I need to show you guys something." She says "Can we go outside or to a place where there aren't any cameras?"

He nod slowly "Okay..."

She nods and smiles a little.

* * *

Domino's P.O.V

When we're somewhere outside away from cameras, I take off my windbraker and extend a pair of 7 ft wings that are molded to my back. They're dark brown with white tips on the feathers so they looked speckled.

/I was created in a laboratory nicknamed 'The School'/. I tell them via my mind. /I'm 98% human, 2%avian. They did experiments on me my whole life and I was forced to sleep in a dog crate/ I fake shudder a bit. /I also have telekinesis and can shoot lightening from my fingers./

"K," Leo says "First off, I don't like you." He says and pokes me in my chest.

"Why not Leo?" Bree asks "She seems like a nice person."

"Yeah, and Marcus SEEMED like a nice guy. How long did it take you guys to believe he was evil?"

Brooklyn stares at me for a moment, and pretend that I don't notice.

"What's wrong." Adam asks her quietly.

"I don't know." She says, still looking at me.

"But you get along with everyone." Adam says. "Why not her?"

"I don't know." She says, shaking her head. "There's just something about her that I don't like."

* * *

'Great. I'm going to have to tread lightly because the midget and the girl doesn't trust me'. I think.

"Look. Don't trust me. What ever. How about a smoothie or something?" I ask. Kind of random but still. This is all I can come up with. Marcus always tells me that I'm not a good liar.

/A smoothie? Really Dom?/ Speaking of my boyfriend.

/Oh shut up./ I tell him via my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think Brooklyn?" Adam asks.

She shakes her head and says. "I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

*At the smoothie shop* Domino's P.O.V

"So, Domino, tell me how you came to be around here." Brooklyn ask.

"Wait...came to be around here? I don't follow. You mean..like my history? Well, maybe we could talk about our 'talents' at your house or something?" I offer.

/They'll never fall for it!/ Marcus hisses in my mind.

/Shut up, I know what I'm doing!/

"Umm, how about we go to my house." Brooklyn suggests, clearly not trusting me.

"You know what? Never mind." I mumble, and take a drink of her strawberry smoothie. "Now, that question, what do you mean? My history?"

"No, I mean how did you just magically show up after the A/C unit almost fell on Leo, and how did you know about their bionics." She asks, whispering the last part.

/I saw Adam pick up the A/C unit Bree supersoeeded Leo out of the way/ She says in a sarcastic tone, in my mind.

"And as far as just showing up? Uh...walking duh." I say, getting a little nervous. Oh I am such a bad liar.

"Well, how did you know that that would happen at that exact moment, and how did you know where they'd be?" She says, grilling me like a cop or something.

"It was by chance." I say trying not to make my voice rise "Like seeing a halk swoop down, grab a snake, and fly away."

I take another sip of my drink, then my phone beeps.

/Get out of there. Now!/ Marcus's angry voice rings in my ear.

"I have to go." I tell them and then start walking away.

"Wait!" Brooklyn says, stopping me. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. Here's my number. Call me if you need a ride to school or something." She explains, scribbling her number on a napkin for me.

I nod. "Ya. Thanks." I say and stuff the number in my pocket. Like I'll need it.

After checking my self in a mirror surface, making sure my wings don't show under the wind braker.

* * *

When I get home, I see Marcus kicking back. He looks a little annoyed. Great.

"Someone needs to learn to be a better liar." He says with out looking up at me.

I roll my eyes "Well, someone needed to not expose himself when he did. You know how they are, they don't trust people."

He seems to give up and nods. "True." He gets up and walks up to me. "You better not fail."

I smirk and walk around. I rub my hands on his shoulders "And I won't." I whisper in his ear.

* * *

*Brooklyn's POV*

"Donald told me that there's another bionic?" Tasha asks when we get back the house.

I sigh and plop down on the couch with Adam. "Yeah, she was really nice and all but… there's something about her that I just don't like."

I get out a tired sigh and rub my hands across my face. "I don't know, maybe it was just the whole thing with Marcus that makes me not like her."

Adam put his arms around me and brings me to his chest, rubbing the shoulder that isn't on his chest. "It's okay." He says. "After the whole thing with Marcus none of us really trust anyone anymore.

"I know." I sigh. "And I really feel bad for giving her such a hard time, but there's just something about her…"

"You and Leo. Guys, just because one other bionic is evil, doesn't mean they all are." Chase says and rolls his eyes. "Brooklyn, why did you offer her a ride if you don't like her. I mean, she has wings."

"She has wings? Tasha asks.

Leo nods "Yeah, she's 98% human and 2% bird."

* * *

*Domino's POV*

A few weeks pass and I wonder if I'm doing a good job. I must be or else they would have said something. One day at school, I find the Davenports and Brooklyn in the cafeteria eating lunch. I sit down and wave

"Hey guys." I smile and toss them each an unopened Milky Way bar.

Brooklyn looks at hers for a moment before passing it to Adam.

"Hey Dom. Listen, I really feel bad for being so mean to you when we first met. My parents are going out of town and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for a sleepover?" She says, taking a bite of her salad.

"You know, so we can get to know each other better." She adds, with her mouth full.

I study this answer for a minute. I'm wondering if it'll give her an advantage. I decide that it would be okay. If I try to deny her she'll ask why then I'll have to explain my self.

"Ya. Sure." I tell her.

"Great!" She exclaims. "I can tell you all about Adam secret tickle spot."

"What!" Adam says looking suddenly her, his candy halfway in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaims as he proceeds to chase her out of the cafeteria and into the hall. I look over and see Chase, Bree, and Leo give them a look like 'get a room!'

I just snort and cross my arms.

* * *

Later on, during the nightime, I'm sitting against the wall; my wings wrapped around me in Brooklyn's living room.

Brooklyn looks up from sorting through all of her movies. "Are you cold?" She asks. "I can turn up the heat if you want me to." She says from her spot on the floor in front of her TV.

She has on a large t-shirt, one of Adams I assume, and a pair of pajama bottoms from Victoria's Secret.

I'm fine." I tell her. "What about that one?" I ask and point to the movie titled 'Rudy'.

"This one? It's my dad's, I don't even know what it's about." She explains handing me the DVD.

"Its about this kid that wants to get into football at uh...I forget the university. The mascots a lepracon." I tell her and shrug. I find a remote and turn the TV on. I smile when Avatar: The Last Airbender's on.

"Do you like the show too?" She asks.

I nod "Ya. Adam reminds me of Sokka." I tell her nonchalantly.

_Wonder when we should start the plan..._

She laughs and says. "Yeah he kind of does. Always has to have his food."

We continue to watch the show for a little while, before she looks over at me and ask. "Do I remind you of anyone?"

I shrug. "Maybe Toph." I point out.

"You got any bionics?" I ask.

"Not really." She says. "I'm the Drum Major for the band, I swim, and play soccer."

I shrug. "Well. Okay then."

I mentelly grin. So she should be easy to pick off...if she's alone that is. When is the question. I'm not good at keeping conversations alive.

"I'm not good at conversations." I tell her "Can you tell?

"Yeah, kinda." She says with a small laugh. "But I guess the scientists who did experiments on you weren't really concerned about your social life."

"Do you want some popcorn?" She asks. I nod and she walk into the kitchen.

I sigh. /Marcus. When are you going to give me the signal?/ I ask growing impatient.

/Tonight, at 2 in the morning/

I nod /Got it./ I cross my arms and flap my wings a bit. I hate having to pretend to be nice to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn's P.O.V

I suddenly bolt up, tears staining my face as I breath hard. "It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I repeat to myself, I look around and see that I fell asleep on the floor in the den. The T.V is still going, and I grab the remote and turn it off.

I down at the clock on the DVR and see that it's a little before 2 in the morning.

I get up tip toe lightly into my bedroom. Trying to avoid waking Domino, who's asleep on the couch.

Once I get to my room I grab my phone off of the charger and dial Adam's number. He answers after a few rings. "Brooklyn?" He says sleepily. "What's wrong?"

I breath a sign of relief and answer. "Umm, nothing really I just wanted to check on you." I say, knowing full well that I'm not fooling him.

"Was it another nightmare?" He asks, sounding more awake and concerned.

I start to cry a little and answer in a shaky voice. "Yes. It was about Marcus, and... and... and he killed you." I sob out, my breath coming in uneven gasps.

"Hey, hey." He cooes to me, definatly awake now. "It was just a bad dream. I'm still here, and Marcus is gone, remember. He was crushed by the debris when the lab fell to pieces."

I start to calm down and hiccup. "Yeah, I know." I take a deep breath before talking again. "It was just so vivid, and awful."

"Don't worry, everything's fine." He reassures me. "So how's your sleepover going?"

"Good, we were wat..."

*CREAK*

I snap my head towards the sound.

"Adam, hang on a sec." I whisper, placing my phone against my chest and tiptoe quietly out into the hall.

I look around, and pad back to the den. i see Domino still asleep on the couch. I breath a sigh of relief, and bring my phone back to my ear.

"Nevermind. It must have just been mmh!" I scream as someone grabs me from behind.

"Brooklyn! BROOKLYN!" I head Adam scream from my phone.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"Brooklyn! BROOKLYN!" I scream into my phone. I turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I see Bree looking up at me, her eyes filled with concern. "Adam, what happened?" She asks me softly.

"I was talking to Brooklyn. She heard a noise and was checking it out. She was telling me that it's nothing, but then I heard a muffled scream and she didn't answer me." I tell her, shaking from fear.

As my knees go weak, I feel two people catch me by my arms; Bree and Chase, I assume.

"Chase, get Mr. Davenport!" I hear a muffled shout. One one of the set of hands let go of me, and I hear muffled feet pounding away.

Some time later, I hear someone shout my name and shake me.

"Adam! Adam!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Davenport's POV*

I walk back to my bed, from the bathroom. I settle back in beside Tasha, and almost manage to fall asleep before...

"Mr. Davenport!"

I roll over, and see Chase standing in the doorway, gasping for air.

"Something's wrong with Adam!" He exclaims.

I feel like something is squeezing my insides, with a vice grip. "What happened!" I try to ask calmly. Tasha gasps, and quickly puts a hand over her mouth.

"We don't know! One moment he's talking to Brooklyn, and the next, he's shouting into the phone, and he's on the ground.

"Did something happen to her?!" Tasha asks, concerned.

"We tried to ask him the same thing, but he didn't speak clear enough for us to understand him." Chase exclaims.

Tasha and I quickly jump out of bed, and rush down to the lab.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice asks. I briefly turn around and see Leo, standing in the hall in his pajamas.

Tasha stops, and begins to explain what's happening; as Chase and I get into the elevator.

* * *

Once the doors open, I rush into the lab. I see Bree holding Adam's head in her lap; his eyes are glazed over, and staring at nothing.

"Adam! Adam!" I shout, kneeling beside him and shaking his shoulders.

I feel my heart sink into my stomach when he doesn't look at me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We don't know." Bree exclaims. "One minute he's talking to Brooklyn, and then we hear a scream, and he starts shouting her name. Then this." She explains, gesturing to said brother.

"Chase, go onto the computer and pull up the phone conversation." I tell Chase quickly. He wastes no time in dashing over to the computer.

"Got it!" He shouts, playing the conversation. "This is the ending."

_"Yeah, I know." _Brooklyn says, taking a deep breath before talking again_. "It was just so vivid, and awful."  
_

_"Don't worry, everything's fine."_ Adam reassures her_. "So how's your sleepover going?"_

_"Good, we were wat..." _Brooklyn stops suddenly.

_"Adam, hang on a sec."_ She whispers, there's the muffled sound of the phone being put against clothing.

_"Nevermind. It must have just been mmh!" _She suddenly screams, and the phone hits the floor with a thud.

_"Brooklyn! BROOKLYN!"_ Adam shouts.

* * *

"Oh no!" Bree shouts. "Someone has Brooklyn; they could have Domino!"

"Bree, super speed over to her house and check." I tell her calmly, taking Adam from her.

She wastes no time, and is gone in seconds. I turn back to Chase. "Replay the last part, but turn up the background noise, and cover your ears."

He nods, and does as I asked.

I listen closely and hear a high pitched ringing sound, then it hits me. I signal to Chase to open his ears.

"Someone knew who she was talking to." I explain. "There's a ringing noise at then end, and I think it's meant to cause paralysis in robots."

"So he's paralyzed!?" Chase exclaims.

"No." I tell him. "I have something to fix it. There's a small object on my desk that's shaped like small black rod; get it."

Chase finds the object quickly, and brings it to me.

I twist the center of the rod, until there is a low beeping sound.

Adam starts to blink, and his eyes begin to focus.

Chase notices, and kneels beside his brother. "Hey bud. What's up." He asks softly.

"My head feels fuzzy." Adam mumbles as he starts to stand up. He wobbles a bit, and Chase and I help him get righted.

"Yeah, sorry." I say, as he gets steady on his feet.

* * *

3rd POV

Bree ran through the door, and stopped in the living room of Brooklyn's house. She looks around as sees everything scattered, or destroyed.

Something crunches under her feet. Bree looked down, and saw a picture of Adam and Brooklyn; from the day that they all went to the beach.

"Well, I thought you would be here eventually."

Bree snapped her head around, and saw Domino standing in the hallway.

"Where's Brooklyn." She snarls.

"Same place you'll be in a little while." Domino sneers, taking something from behind her back. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Domino's POV

I smirk when Bree's laying there knocked out.

Marcus walks in and takes her; throwing her across his shoulders. 1 down 2 to go.


	5. Chapter 5

*Adam's POV*

Once we arrive at Brooklyn's house I throw open the car door, and sprint to her front door.

My worst fears come to the surface when I see the door just hanging there, only attached by the bottom hinge.

I run into the house and see everything in shambles. The T.V is tooled over, the couch looks like it was mauled by a bear, and sitting in the by a broken picture of Brooklyn and I is her crushed phone.

Suddenly my phone starts vibrating; I pull it out and see that there's a call from an unknown number.

"Hello." I ask.

"Adam, I was beginning to think you'd never pick up!" A sarcastic voice greets me.

"Marcus!" I spit throught my teeth. "Where's Brooklyn and Domino."

"Why they're here with me." He says sweetly. "I'd let you talk to them, but they're a little busy."

"Leave them alone!" I shout, fear gripping my heart.

"If you'd like to see them, then come to the abandoned warehouse by the lake." He instructs. The line goes dead.

* * *

Brooklyn's POV

My head is pounding, and my vision is kinda blurry. I look up to see someone kneeling beside me, and it looks like I'm in some kind of animal cage.

"Wha? Domino?" I slur.

"Morning sweetheart." She says sarcastically. "Sleep well?"

I blink and my vision gets clearer. "Where am I." I ask as I sit up, I get most of the way up before my head collides with something and I about cry.

I put my hand on the back of my head, and gasp when I pull it away and see half dried blood on it.

"Oh. Just a wear house sweetheart." She smiles.

Before I could say anything, Marcus calls her.

She gets up and heads on over.

* * *

Domino's POV

I watch as his fingers fly over the keyboard. If he disabled the other two's bionics, they must be close.

Pretty soon, I see Leo, Adam, Chase and Davenport trying to figure out a way to open the door at the side of the warehouse.

"Come on Chase. Hurry up!" Adam says impatiently. "Brooklyn's in there, and Bree could be too!"

"I'm picking the lock as fast as I can Adam." Chase tells him, rolling his eyes.

Chase finally gets the picks the lock, and they run in. I smile as they gasp.

"What's up everybody?" Sarcasm in my voice, because I know there's nothing they can do about this situation.

"Domino?! Brooklyn was right about you. What did you do with her!" Adam shouts, barely restrained my Mr. Davenport and Chase.

"Does it matter?" I smirk, throwing my hands up. I shoot lightening out of my fingers, knocking Davenport back.

"Yes!" Adam screams, running forward and by the collar of my shirt; lifting me off the ground.

"What. Have. You . Done . With . Her." He spits out as he lift me higher.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Marcus shouts.

Adam gets knocked back by his telekinesis; while Marcus gently sets me down.

I hear a moan and know that Bree must be waking up. Great. Just what we need. I scramble to my feet and use my force field to deflect a bullet shot at me.

I hear screams from the other room. Probably Brooklyn. Danggit! I thought this house was sound proof!

* * *

Brooklyn's POV

I hear lots of noise coming from somewhere in the warehouse, and the a bullet grazes my leg.  
I scream as the pain from my head and leg starts to over whelm me.

"ADAM!"

* * *

Domino's POV

I grin as I shoot lightning out of my fingers, knocking them all out.

Adam struggles to get up, and I zap him again for good measure.

"Adam." I hear a weak cry. "Adam, save me."

I grin and walk into the room, where Brooklyn's crate is.

"He's a little busy right now." I say sweetly, kneeling in front of her cage. "Sorry about that leg."

Brooklyn can't say much more as she sways, and her eyes loose their focus.

"No." Is all she's able to mutter before she falls unconscious.


End file.
